


Under The Influence

by JuiceCup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drunk Emma, F/F, Fluff, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is drunk and she runs into Regina who takes her home and takes care of her.   During their time together, feelings are revealed and all the fun happens.  This is a chat-fic that started on Tumblr.</p><p>I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene 1: Outside Granny's Diner

**Scene 1:  Outside Granny’s Diner**

**EMMA:**   Regina!  Regina!

 

 **REGINA:**   Emma, you're inebriated.

 

 **EMMA:**   I am not _ah-vee-biated!_   I'm drunk.

 

 **REGINA:**   (bites inside of cheek to keep from chuckling)  Yes.  I dare say you are.  But WHY are you?

 

 **EMMA:**   I think Hook might have put something in my drink. You know, to _mega-fy_ (hiccups) the power of them. 

 

 **REGINA:**   (angry frown)   I believe he has. Even drunk you wouldn't be messing up words this badly.  Where is that sea-scum?

 

 **EMMA:**   Out cold!  I punched him out.  I saw you walking by and told Ruby to call one of my deputies to pick him up.

 

 **REGINA:**   I’m sure he’ll try to sweet talk his way back into your good graces.  The man is repugnant.

 

 **EMMA:**   Oh it doesn't matter.  We're through.  Finished.  Over.

 

 **REGINA:**   Oh?  Well that's...

 

 **EMMA:**   Kaput.  Done.  Sayonara.

 

 **REGINA:**   I get it, Miss Swan.  (witnesses Emma's eyes rake down her body and back up so she inspects her own clothes as well)  What?

 

 **EMMA:**   You're hot!  (hiccups)

 

 **REGINA:**   (startled)  Excuse me?

 

 **EMMA:**   (fans self)  It's hot out here.  Aren't you hot?  You're making _me_ hot.

 

 **REGINA:**   I... (frowns) ... You _do_ mean temperature hot, right?  I mean...

 

 **EMMA:**   Yes and no.  I mean you're making me really _horny,_ Regina, and I want to (hiccups) off take my clothes because I'm suddenly hot.  (begins unbuttoning her thin sweater)

 

 **REGINA:**   (eyes bug out)   Emma! You will not “off take” any clothes out here!  (looks around)  What the hell did that imbecile put in your drink?

 

 **EMMA:**   (throws arms around Regina's waist and hugs her)  Truth serum for all I know, because I am feeling very truthful right now.  (hiccup)  I love you, Regina.

 

 **REGINA:**   (face flushes and a smile forms on her lips)  I see. 

 

 **EMMA:**   Shhhh!  (puts a finger to Regina’s lips and not her own)  Do you feel that? 

 

 **REGINA:**   (holds Emma’s finger away but embraces Emma back)  Feel what?

 

 **EMMA:**   (clings to Regina)  The rotation of the Earth.

 

 **REGINA:**   (clears her throat, unlocks their embrace and pulls Emma’s arm around her shoulder)  I am not going to hold any of this against you, Emma.  You are drunk and possibly drugged.  (She holds Emma up as they walk a few steps.)  When I get my hands on that foul, despicable, loathsome…

 

 **EMMA:**   Regina... Regina... Hey!  You wanna know what rhymes with _inebritated_...

 

 **REGINA:**   (shakes head and chuckles)  I shudder to ask.  What?

 

 **EMMA:**   Sex.

 

 **REGINA:**   (stops abruptly, raises an eyebrow and peers into the woman's face and eyes her very close lips, sighs)  Damn it.

 

 **EMMA:**   (as they continue walking)  Don't you want to have sex with me?

 

 **REGINA:**   (carefully stares at the ground and groans in frustration)  We had better get you home and into bed, Emma.

 

 **EMMA:**   Now _that_ is what I am talking about!

 

 **REGINA:**   (shakes her head)  To _sleep!_

 

 **EMMA:**   I disagree.  I think you should take me back to _your_ house and put me in _your_ bed.

 

 **REGINA:**   (another frustrated groan, mumbles under her breath)  I'm going to KILL that hook-handed moron.

 

 **EMMA:**   Why?  He’s in jail.

 

 **REGINA:**   Because he's slipped you something and _I_ am being inadvertently teased!

 

 **EMMA:**   I'm NOT teasing. Take me home and I’ll prove it.  I will totally taste your "forbidden fruit".  I like fruit.  I think I'd _really_ like _your_ fruit, Regina. I've dreamt about it before.  Did you know?  All warm and juicy and...

 

 **REGINA:**   HOME!  I'm taking you to _your_ home.

 

 **EMMA:**   Aww, boo!

 

(They walk in silence a few steps embracing and swaying.)

 

 **EMMA:**   Hey... Regina?

 

 **REGINA:**   Yes, Emma."

 

 **EMMA:**   Once we get to my place and before you put me to bed.  If you want to take all _my_ clothes off, I'm totally down for that.

 

 **REGINA:**   (snorts and shakes her head)  Good to know.

 

 **EMMA:**   I've got nice smooth fruit.

 

 **REGINA:**   (frustrated groan, mutters)  Cripple him and _then_ kill him.

 


	2. Scene 2: Mary Margaret's Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina takes Emma home where they meet a surprised Mary Margaret and David, who contemplate whether they should stay home and take care of their daughter or proceed with their original plans for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after I posted my chat-fic, “Under The Influence”, I didn’t realize how well loved it would be. Readers seem to like a Drunk!Emma and a Regina who takes care of her. As I had gotten messages to please continue, even I began to imagine the next scene in my mind and here it is.

**Scene 2:  Mary Margaret’s Apartment**

 

(Regina and Emma stumble up the stairs and can be heard outside the front door.  Inside Mary Margaret and David are in the kitchen preparing to leave for an evening out and looking mildly confused at the commotion out in the hall.  There is a thud at the front door.)

 

 **MARY MARGARET:**   (hands David the cake she’s made for the evening and some supplies before she  picks up Neal)  What was that?

 

 **DAVID:**    (frowns)  I don’t know.

 

 **EMMA:**   (yells from out in the hall)  WE’RE OKAY!

 

 **REGINA:**   Emma, will you keep your voice down?

 

 **MARY MARGARET:**   Is that Regina?  I thought Emma was having dinner with Hook.

 

 **DAVID:**   You mean breaking up with Hook.  I am so glad she came to her senses.

 

 **EMMA:**   Regina, Regina… I got this.  Watch!

 

(Suddenly the door blows open hard, due to Emma blasting it with magic and through the doorway, Emma is seen with her arms stretched out in front of her and Regina standing slightly behind her with her arms crossed, skepticism on her face.  The door that had suddenly opened so forcefully just as quickly slams shut again.  David and Mary Margaret flinch at the sound and look at each other in bewilderment.)

 

 **REGINA:**   Mmm-hmm.

 

 **EMMA:**   Well… it _opened_ , didn’t it?

 

 **REGINA:**   May I try now?

 

 **EMMA:**   Uh-huh.  (pause, then loud laughing)  REGINA!  Wait until we get inside!

 

(Mary Margaret and David share odd looks.)

 

 **REGINA:**   Hold _still_ , Miss Swan.  I am trying to retrieve the keys from your pocket!

 

 **EMMA:**   Ooh!  “Miss Swan”!  We are back to that.  Okay, I’ll play.  “A little more to the right, Headmistress Mills, and you are right _there_.”

 

(Mary Margaret’s jaw drops.)

 

 **REGINA:**   I am _so_ going to kill that pirate.

 

(A key in the door jiggles and Regina walks in with Emma in tow.)

 

 **EMMA:**   MOMMY!  DADDY!  I’M HOME!

 

 **DAVID:**   (fumbles the cake almost dropping it) What happened?  Regina, do you want some help?

 

 **EMMA:**   No!  It’s okay.  I’m in good hands, aren’t I, babe?

 

 **MARY MARGARET, DAVID & REGINA:**  Babe?

 

 **EMMA:** (smacks her forehead with her own palm as if she’s just remembered)  Oh yeah!  I mean “Headmistress Mills” has got it all in good hands, don’t you?  (hugs Regina, Regina struggles a bit smiling awkwardly at the two idiots)

 

 **MARY MARGARET:**   Regina, what happened?  Is she… _drunk?_

 

 **EMMA:** I’m _infibberated._ (Emma giggles, Regina bites a laugh down)

 

 **REGINA:**   (to the Charmings)  Emma…

 

 **EMMA:**   (corrects her)  Miss Swan.

 

 **REGINA:**   Emma was…

 

 **EMMA:**   Miss _Swan!_

**REGINA:**   (glares at Emma and then to the Charmings)  _Miss Swan_ has quite possibly been drugged.  She suspects that pirate of putting something into her drink.

 

 **DAVID:** (sobers, becomes upset)  Hook slipped my little girl a “mickey”?!

 

 **MARY MARGARET:**   (softly to Neal)  Your Daddy’s going pirate hunting tomorrow.

 

 **EMMA:** (chuckles, fingers Regina’s chin)  Well, he sure wasn’t slipping me anything else.  (whispers for Regina)  I swear, Regina.  We never, you know… never… ever… never.

 

 **REGINA:**   (smiles at Emma, grabbing her wrist with the poking finger and Emma makes them hold hands)  Again, good to know.  (to David)  According to Emma, Hook is in jail, but I’ve already got dibs on killing him.

 

 **DAVID:**   Yeah… (to himself)  We’ll see. 

 

 **MARY MARGARET:**   (moves to put Neal back in his bouncy chair)  Regina, maybe you _do_ need some help?

 

 **EMMA:**   (waves her arms stopping her mother)  No, No.  The sexy _queen’s_ got this.  Don’t you, Queenie?

 

 **REGINA:**   (turns her head and glares at Emma, The Charmings are speechless with their mouths hanging open)

 

 **MARY MARGARET:**   Maybe we should call Ashley and cancel our plans for tonight and…

 

 **EMMA:**   (wide eyes)  No, no!  You baked a cake and everything.  Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty will be so bummed if Prince Charming and Snow White don’t show up to their _soirée_   where you’ll eat ice cream, chase squirrels and… dance with deer.  Whatever you fairytale couples do.

 

 **REGINA:**   (snorts and titters, while Mary Margaret jerks her head back puzzled)  It’s fine, Mary Margaret.  I’m just going to put her to bed.

 

 **EMMA:**   Yeah… (hugs Regina around the neck and winks in over-exaggeration)   We’re going up to my bed now.  (winks twice again at her parents)

 

(David and Mary Margaret become wide eyed and slack jawed)

 

 **MARY MARGARET:** (a little perturbed)  Really, Emma, to someone who didn’t know any better a remark like that would sound… suggestive.

 

 **EMMA:** (surprised look)  _Sound_ suggestive?  Oh crap, I’m sorry.  We’re going to go up to my room to have _sex._

(David drops the frosting can on the floor that thankfully doesn’t open, Mary Margaret shoots Regina a shocked look)

 

 **REGINA:**   (awkward burst of laughter, shakes her head at them)  No… we’re not.

 

 **EMMA:**   Shhh… if you’re lucky, My Majesty, I’ll show you how to do a perfect _Swan Dive._

(Without warning, Emma places a palm on Regina’s cheek and covers her mouth with her own while the Charmings continue to look on in utter shock)

 

 **REGINA:**   (moaning in surprise, hands flailing a little, looking at the Charmings with a raised finger)  Mmmm… Mmm! 

 

 **DAVID:**   (drops the can of frosting again when he gets pinched by his wife)  OW!  Snow! (bends to pick up the fallen item again)

 

 **MARY MARGARET:**   (staring at the women in wonder)  Oh my God… I am not dreaming…

 

 **REGINA:**   (separates her lips from the blonde’s and sort of stretches them after the long firm solid kiss she’d received)

 

 **EMMA:** (smugly to Regina)  Eat your heart out, Prince of Thieves.  (wiggles her eyebrows)

 

 **REGINA:**   (licks lips, says flirtatiously)  You are full of surprises, Miss Swan.

 

 **EMMA:** That ain’t all, Your Royal Sexiness.  (They share long smirking looks with one another.)

 

 **MARY MARGARET:**   Okay!  We’re staying home.

 

 **EMMA & REGINA:**  No!

 

 **EMMA:**   Mom, please just go have a good time.  I know you’ve been looking forward to this.  I don’t want you to miss out.  Go, I’ll be fine… (breathy sigh)… in Regina’s, warm, sexy, strong, heart-grabbing… (Regina raises an eyebrow)… magic hands.  (glances enticingly at Regina’s hands)

 

 **REGINA:**   (grins widely at Emma, clears her throat and seriously to Mary Margaret)  Really.  She’ll be fine.

 

 **MARY MARGARET:**   (eyes dart to both women, thinks something over, and resignedly sighs)  Okay.  (looks at David)  Are you ready, Charming?

 

 **DAVID:**   (smiles back)  Yep.

 

(David grabs more stuff and heads to the door, Mary Margaret shifts Neal to one arm and drags Regina by the elbow to the door.)

 

 **MARY MARGARET:** Regina…

 

 **REGINA:**   (exasperatingly sighs but gives Mary Margaret a reassuring look)  Relax!  I’m not going to seduce your daughter.

 

 **MARY MARGARET:**   (looks to Emma, watches her daughter with a frown grab and squeeze her own breasts quizzically and then peak down her sweater at them)  Frankly, I don’t think it’s _her_ I’m concerned for at the moment.

 

 **REGINA:** (lifts both eyebrows in astonishment, glances over to where Emma has lifted her sweater up over her abs and is making her belly button talk)  I… (stares at Emma’s abs, shakes head to clear it)  I’m sure I can take care of myself.

 

 **MARY MARGARET:**   (follows David out the door)  So… promise, Regina.  No hanky panky.

 

 **REGINA:**   (smirks in Emma’s direction)  No hanky panky.  (waits for Mary Margaret to be clear outside the front door)  Tonight.  (slams door just as Mary Margaret turns around at that last bit)

 

 **EMMA:** (smiles)  Hi.

 

 **REGINA:**   Now what am I going to do with you?

 

 **EMMA:**   (unbuttons the top button of her sweater, moves onto the next one)  I have a few ideas, Mayor Sassy Pants.

 

 **REGINA:**   (chews on the inside of her cheek and rolls her eyes off to the side)  Damn it.

 


	3. Scene 3: Mary Margaret's Apartment / Emma's bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is left with a Drunk Emma all alone in the Charmings' apartment. Emma has made it clear that she wants Regina. Will she be able to resist Emma's advances?

**Scene 3:  Mary Margaret’s Apartment / Emma’s bedroom**

 

**EMMA:**   (unbuttons second button on her sweater and walks right up to Regina)  Regina…

 

**REGINA:**   (raises eyebrow)  Yes, Miss Swan.

 

**EMMA:**   Nice shoes.

 

**REGINA:**   Well, thank yo…

 

**EMMA:**   (interrupts Regina by winding her arms around her)  Let’s get naked.

 

**REGINA:**   (chuckling, doesn’t struggle when Emma’s arms go around her waist but does try and hold her back a little)  Emma…

 

**EMMA:** Yes?  I love it when you call me Emma.

 

**REGINA:**   I thought you liked it when I called you “Miss Swan”.

 

**EMMA:**   I like it when you call me “you idiot”, though if you ask me again later, I’ll deny it. The way you talk, period, is sexy.  Your voice is like velvet and chocolate and silk. 

 

**REGINA:**   (amused smile)  Velvet and chocolate and silk, hmmm?

 

**EMMA:**  Regina, come here, I want to ask you something. (Regina lets her come closer to whisper in her ear)  Mmmmm, velvet and chocolate and silk.  Can I wrap you around me and taste you?

 

**REGINA:**   (closes eyes, murmurs)  Oh, dear God!

 

**EMMA:**   (buries face in Regina’s neck)  Phone sex operators would kill to have your voice.

 

**REGINA:**   (smiling distractedly enjoying Emma kissing her neck, pulls away)  Well, if I ever come across a murderous phone sex operator, I’ll be sure to remain as silent as possible.

 

**EMMA:**   No to being quiet.  Regina, I want to see just how _loud_ I can get you to be.

 

**REGINA:**   (groans in sexual frustration)  Emma…

 

**EMMA:**   (dopey over exaggerated moan). Regina…

 

**REGINA:**   (chuckles)  Emma.  (Emma kisses softly across her cheek toward her mouth, Regina lightly pulls Emma’s head away looking directly into her eyes and trying to be serious)  I am _not_ sleeping with you.

 

**EMMA:** (looks relieved). Phew! That’s good.  (smiles at Regina’s confused frown)  Because we won’t be sleeping.  (wicked grin, stares at Regina’s parted lips)

 

**REGINA:** (lusty daze, shakes head suddenly)  Who _are_ you?

 

**EMMA:**   You don’t want to know.

 

**REGINA:**   (frowns, jerks head)  Oh, I don’t?

 

**EMMA:**   Nope. It will only scare you.

 

**REGINA:**   (confused). I beg your pardon?

 

**EMMA:**   Yes!  _Beg_ me.  Perfect. (moves in a little closer, Regina stops her again)

 

**REGINA:**   (chuckles in slight exasperation)  _What_ will scare me?

 

**EMMA:**   (pause, states plainly)  I’m your true love.

 

**REGINA:**   (unlocks herself from Emma’s grasp and takes a few steps back)  My what?

 

**EMMA:**   (sways a little)  See… scared ya, huh?

 

**REGINA:**   I’m not _scared_ , Miss Swan, just taken aback.

 

**EMMA:**   Hah! You look a little frightened, Regina.  What about _me?_   You’re _my_ true love!  Doesn’t _that_ just beat all?  You should have seen me when I finally came to realize that I am in love with my son’s other mother!  I meant what I said on the street.  I love you, Regina.

 

**REGINA:**   (gazes at Emma pensively and suddenly frowns in concern)  What’s the matter?

 

**EMMA:**   I don’t feel so good.

 

**REGINA:**   How romantic.  She tells me she loves me and then she vomits.

 

**EMMA:**   (pause, then holds up hand with a laugh)  False alarm.  Good!  (relieved sigh) I haven’t drunk puked since 2007! 

 

**REGINA:**   Lovely.  (smirks, but rushes to Emma as she sways forward a little too much, catches her)  Whoa there.  I’ve got you.

 

**EMMA:**   forehead planted on Regina’s shoulder)  I never doubted it for a second.  (looks up into Regina’s face)  Hi.

 

**REGINA:**   (shakes her head a bit adoringly at Emma)  Let’s get you to bed, okay?

 

**EMMA:**   Okay.  (stands up straight and away from Regina and looks down at herself)  Screw the buttons.  (whips sweater over her head, exposing herself in her tank and bra and throws sweater up in the air)  WHOOPIE!!

 

**REGINA:**   (gapes, moves to pick up sweater that has landed on the dining table)  Emma!  (gapes again as Emma flings her tank top off and it lands on the kitchen faucet)  Really, Miss Swan.

 

**EMMA:**   What?  (unclasps her bra as Regina goes to retrieve all her discarded clothes)  I’m getting ready for bed?  Do you sleep in _your_ bra?

 

**REGINA:** (turns around to a topless Emma, eyes bulge)

 

**EMMA:** (models her breasts, squeezing them, playing with them, showing off their evident excited state)  Not bad huh?

 

**REGINA:**   (clears throat)  Not at all.  (mutters under her breath)  I’m going to rip that hook off and kill him with it.

 

**EMMA:**   (flirtatiously grins, throws bra at Regina, it lands on her shoulder)  Now, should I take my own pants off or would you like to help me?

 

**REGINA:**   I… I think you’re doing a fine job of it yourself.

 

**EMMA:**   (offended furrowed brow)  Pooh pooh to you.  (leans over, stumbles forward, Regina takes an alarming step closer)  Well this may be a little difficult.  Will you help me with my boots, Headmistress Mills?  (hops on the end of the dining room table, leaning back on her palms and dangling her legs)

 

**REGINA:** (cautious stare)  Fine!  (walks over)  You have proven yourself to be quite a little… (shoves pile of clothes at Emma and squats to untie boots) … temptress.  And don’t _smile_ at me that way.

 

**EMMA:**   What way? 

 

**REGINA:**   (removes one boot, places it beside her)  Like I’m a…a grilled cheese sandwich and you’ve missed your lunch break.  (removes other boot, properly places it beside the other one and stands)  Really Emma, this is hard enough withou… (Emma wraps her legs around Regina’s waist pulling her in tight up against her)

 

**EMMA:**   Kiss me, My Queen.

 

**REGINA:**   We’ve already kissed.

 

**EMMA:**   Uh-uh.  That was me kissing you.  Now, _you_ kiss _me_.  You want to, I can tell.  In fact, I think you have wanted to before.  Please, Regina… (brushes the tips of their noses together)

 

**REGINA:**   (quivers)  Em-MA.  I am trying really hard here…

 

**EMMA:**  (wraps her arms around Regina’s neck)  You don’t have to.  I told you.  You’re my true love.  (smiles convincingly)  That kinda makes me a “sure thing”.  I’m not going to say no.

 

**REGINA:**   (gives a little laugh, shakes head in disbelief, stares hungrily at Emma’s lips). Those are dangerous words, Emma.

 

**EMMA:**   Ever since I met you in your front yard, I wondered what it would be like to kiss you. And even more so what it would be like to be kissed by Regina Mills.  When I was the center of her world.  When all she wanted was _me_ and me alone.

 

**REGINA:**   (weakening groan, trembles slightly again)  God, Emma.  (presses their foreheads together)

 

**EMMA:**   I feel it too. The quaking.  For me it’s on the inside.  True love, Regina.  I need your kiss to stop me from shaking.  (runs her fingers into Regina’s hair, holds her parted waiting lips up)  Please.

 

**REGINA:** (inhales deeply, waits, when Emma looks slightly disappointed Regina leans forward and kisses her) 

 

(Their kiss is tentative at first, then their lips part and the kiss deepens and turns into open mouth tongue kisses.)

 

**EMMA:**   (eyes closed, slow smile as Regina pulls her lips from Emma’s)  That… was even better than I thought it was going to be.  (opens eyes)  And I had already thought it would be hot. What?  You didn’t like it?

 

**REGINA:**   (tight smile)  No, I liked it.

 

**EMMA:** You hated it. (defensive)  I’m a good kisser.

 

**REGINA:**   You _are!_   (still seems a bit tense)  That’s the problem, Emma.  I liked it so much I don’t want to stop. (grits teeth)  And we _have_ to stop.

 

**EMMA:** (smiles brightly, kisses corner of Regina’s mouth)  Why?

 

**REGINA:**   (another weak moan)  Because you and Henry helped me find my conscience again and now I can’t get rid of the little _shit_.

 

**EMMA:**   (gasps, traps own laugh in)  You swore!

 

**REGINA:**   Indeed.

 

**EMMA:**   You never swear!

 

**REGINA:**   (unwraps herself from Emma’s arms reluctantly)  Yes.  Which should tell you how… unsettled I am.  (eyes dart from Emma’s lips to her naked torso, grunts)  You are drunk and maybe drugged.  Come on, Emma. It’s time for you to get some sleep.

 

**EMMA:**   (studies her)  So no boom-boom?

 

**REGINA:**   (smiles and chuckles)  Not tonight.

 

**EMMA:**   (sighs in disappointment, hops off table). Fine, ok. 

 

**REGINA:**   (grabs Emma’s elbow gently)  Emma, you don’t have to sound so dejected.  (throws clothes over an arm and lifts Emma’s chin)  I am not rejecting you. If you weren’t temporary incapacitated, we would probably be _enjoying_ each other in your bed right now.

 

**EMMA:**   Dammit!  (huffs)  I’m going to kill Hook.

 

**REGINA:**   (chuckles)  Well… I think there’s a line.  (watches Emma twist her mouth in disappointment and then nod)  So sleep.  We’ll revisit this at another time soon.

 

**EMMA:**   Yeah?

 

**REGINA:**   Oh, I promise.

 

**EMMA:**   Okay.  (nods, smiles and holds out hand toward the stairs to her loft)  After you.

 

**REGINA:**   Why?  You’re the _unbalanced_ one. Maybe I should follow you to make sure you don’t fall down the stairs.

 

**EMMA:**   I’ve been climbing up and down those stairs for a while now. I can handle it. Besides, I like watching you walk from behind.

 

**REGINA:**   (halts, turns around to look at Emma and raises a brow)

 

**EMMA:**   Like you haven’t caught me checking you out once or twice. You love it.  (Regina smirks at her, turns and walks, Emma unbuckles her belt, takes off her jeans and leaves them in a puddle on the floor)

 

**REGINA:**   (climbs the first two steps, turns her head and in exasperation hops off, passing Emma to pick up her jeans)  Really Miss Swan, you are as bad as our son. I still can’t get him to pick up his shoes around the house!  (Shakes jeans straight and folds them over her arm, turns to take the stairs and sees Emma walking up them in a pair of thin cotton panties, groans)

 

**EMMA:**   (on the third step up turns around, Regina is nearly eye level with her crotch)  Regina, are you sure…

 

**REGINA:**   YES!

 

**EMMA:**   Geez, aren’t we tense?  I’ve got a _cure_ for that.

 

**REGINA:**   Please, Miss Swan. If you do not get your toned, limber, (a little breathless) hard body into bed and stop talking, I am going to gag you with… (looks at her own arms)… your clothes.

 

**EMMA:**   Like with my thin tank top?

 

**REGINA:**   Yes!

 

**EMMA:**   Scrunch it up and stick it in my mouth?

 

**REGINA:**   YES!

 

**EMMA:**   Then twist my bra in a chord and wrap it around my head to keep the top in?

 

**REGINA:**   Exactl… wait, what?  (realization dawns, Emma grins obscenely)

 

**EMMA:**    (leans forward daringly)  _Do_ it.

 

**REGINA:**   (facepalm, chuckles and shakes head). Up to bed, Miss Swan.

 

**EMMA:** You’re so adorable when you’re horny and fighting it, My Majesty.

 

**REGINA:**   _Your_ Majesty.

 

**EMMA:**   (climbs a little clumsily up the stairs)  That’s what I said!  _My_ Majesty.

 

(In Emma’s bedroom loft now, Emma slips under the covers and pats the bedsheets beside her. Regina folds the clothes and piles them on a chair.)

 

**EMMA:**   (opens sheets on the other side of the bed)  Come to me, Queen Sexy Butt.

 

**REGINA:**   (snorts)  I think I’ll stay on top of the sheets, thank you.  (remakes the bed, lays on top)

 

(A moment passes by.)

 

**EMMA:**   Regina will you tell me a story?

 

**REGINA:**   What are you, 5?

 

**EMMA:** If you’re not going to _make-out_ with me, a bedtime story is the next best thing. Surely being a fairytale character you can spin a tale yourself.

 

**REGINA:**   I’ve had enough fairytales to last me a life time.

 

**EMMA:**   Oh, come on!  Here, I’ll go. (Clears throat and tucks bedsheets under her arm, she and Regina are shoulder to shoulder, staring at the ceiling)  Once upon a time…

 

**REGINA:**   (wheezy gasp)  That’s a horrible way to start a story.

 

**EMMA:**   What?!  It’s the classic beginning! 

 

**REGINA:**   It’s an overused cliché.  “Once upon a time…”  (snorts)  Why not “A great while ago, when…” or “At a time when…”

 

**EMMA:**   Regina…

 

**REGINA:**   Even Star Wars started with, “A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…”

 

**EMMA:**   (glaring)  Are you going to let me tell my story or not?  

 

**REGINA:**   (rolls her eyes)  Continue. 

 

**EMMA:**   Thank you.  (settles into the mattress, nudging Regina)  Kudos for knowing the whole Star Wars thing though.

 

**REGINA:** Entirely yours and Henry’s fault.

 

**EMMA:**   (smiles)  Oh and by the way, since Henry is staying at a friend’s tonight, will you promise to stay here with me?  (Regina opens mouth to speak)  You know… in case I need you.

 

**REGINA:**   Fine. Yes, I will stay.  But no hanky panky.

 

**EMMA:**   No hanky panky, I promise.  I will not take advantage of your… _kind_ and _virtuous_ nature.

 

**REGINA:**   Shut up.

 

**EMMA:**   (giggling)  Hanky panky?  What are _you_ , 80?

 

**REGINA:** It’s a term your mother used.

 

**EMMA:**   (snorts)  Sometimes I think my mother _is_ 80.  Do you mind?

 

**REGINA:**   Mind what?  (feels Emma’s fingers intertwine with her own, smiles warmly)  Oh… not at all.

 

**EMMA:**   (clears throat, pointedly looks at Regina)  Once upon a time…

 

**REGINA:**   (looks at Emma when she doesn’t say anything else)  I didn’t say anything.

 

**EMMA:**   (both stare up at the ceiling again)  Once upon a time in a faraway land there was a queen that lived in a castle.

 

**REGINA:**   (scoffs)  How original. Don’t tell me.  She was evil. 

 

**EMMA:**   No.  She was… kind and virtuous.  (Regina snorts)  But she did have a penchant for wearing tight leather pants and tops that showed off her… well endowed attributes.

 

**REGINA:**   (jokes)  Wow.  Using your “big girl” words.  (Emma chuckles, Regina grins and squeezes her hand a little tighter).  The Queen sounds like a slut.

 

**EMMA:**   (laughs)  _Anyway,_ the Queen was the most beautiful in all the land…

 

**REGINA:**   Naturally.

 

**EMMA:**   And there were many in the land who wanted to… get jiggy with the Queen.

 

**REGINA:**   (pretends indignation) The Queen does not “get jiggy”.

 

**EMMA:**   (flashes her dimples, nods with her tongue hanging out) Oh, the Queen gets _jiggy_ alright.  The Queen’s got _crazy_ skills.

 

**REGINA:**   Emma!

 

**EMMA:** (giggles)  But the Queen was not interested in the advances of anyone else, except a loyal knight that was in her service.

 

**REGINA:**   (smug expression)  You know women were rarely ever knights in service.

 

**EMMA:** In this story they were.

 

**REGINA:**   Uh-huh.  And I suppose the Queen was besotted with this _female_ knight?

 

**EMMA:**   She was in _love_ with this knight.  Like _head over heels,_ passionately consumed with _desire_ for this knight!

 

**REGINA:**   And did this knight have long blonde hair?

 

**EMMA:**   (nods) Mmm-Hmm!

 

**REGINA:**   And adorable dimples?

 

**EMMA:**   (smiles widely, flashing deep dimples)  Yep!

 

**REGINA:**   And a pair of the most perfect arms the queen had ever seen?

 

**EMMA:**   Ye… (stops, Regina chuckles heartily)  Do _you_ want to tell my story?

 

**REGINA:**   Oh yes, sorry.  (Emma brings their joined hands up and kisses the back of Regina’s hand with a loud smack and sets them down on the bed again, the action delighting Regina)

 

**EMMA:**   Okay.  Oh!  So late one night, the Queen summons her beloved knight to her bed chambers…

 

**REGINA:**   Uh-oh.  (shakes head, Emma turns enthusiastically on her side toward Regina)

 

**EMMA** :  … where the Queen has prepared a private bath with aromatic scented oils.  (throws an arm around Regina’s waist)

 

**REGINA** :  (chuckles)  I know where this is going.

 

**EMMA** :  And she orders her knight to strip down in front of her.

**REGINA:**   Emma, it’s time for sleep.

 

**EMMA** :  But I’m not done with my story! This is where it picks up!

 

**REGINA** :  I’m sure it does. Another time.

 

**EMMA** :  (sighs, settles in and lets go of Regina’s hand to burrow into her side, Regina wraps her arm around Emma and holds her close, sniffing her)  Seducing you is exhausting, Regina.

 

**REGINA** :  Wait until we’re both naked, Emma, and I will show you exhausting.

 

**EMMA** :  (yawns)  Make a promise, break a promise.

 

**REGINA** :  (leans closer on the pillow)  Oh no, dear. This is a promise I intend to keep.

 

**EMMA** :  (yawns again)  Why… am I… so… (yawns)… tired… all of… a sudden?  (yawn, catches Regina’s subtle hand movement, tries to perk up)  No… you’re doing… the _thing_.

 

**REGINA** :  (smiles apologetically and utters softly)  Don’t worry.  It’s a very mild sleeping spell that lasts just an hour or two but should get you started, Emma.  (chuckles and lovingly strokes Emma’s cheek)  I’m sorry, but even inebriated, you are far too tempting.  (tries to get up to take her own shoes off but is clasped tightly in Emma’s grasp, tries again and giggles at the blonde’s strong hold)  You’re never letting me go, are you?  (pause, smile)  Fine, Miss Swan.  Pleasant dreams.  See you in the morning.  (lays back down and closes eyes)


	4. Scene 4:  Emma’s Bedroom / Emma’s Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma wake up in bed the next morning. What will happen? Will Emma feel embarrassed? Will both of them still have the same feelings for one another?

**Scene 4:  Emma’s Bedroom / Emma’s Bed**

 

**EMMA:**   (eyes open slowly, clock says 5:25am, room is brightening with morning sunshine, tries to turn but Regina is spooning her, confused she looks from Regina and then to her own naked body under the sheets, blinks, remembers everything and a moment later begins to smile)

 

**REGINA** :  (stirs, squints at the light coming in through the window, realizes she is not in her own bed)  Where…?  (looks down at Emma who had closed her eyes when Regina stirred, remembers now, smiles, whispers reverently)  Emma…  (brings her nose close and sniffs Emma’s scent in)

 

**EMMA** :  (turns her head and looks at Regina)  Hi.

 

**REGINA** :  Good morning.

 

(A long moment passes as Emma settles into the bed again and stares straight ahead. Regina continues to spoon her.  When Regina makes a move to leave, Emma grabs her hand, keeping her there)

 

**EMMA** :  This feels good.

 

**REGINA** :  Yes, it does.  (Hugs her a little tighter)  How do you feel?

 

**EMMA** :  Eh… No headache, which is good.  (sheepish smile). I’m a little embarrassed by the whole “Headmistress Mills” thing though.  (pleased to have Regina chuckling in the hollow of her neck)  And the whole crazy _striptease_ show.  Um… sorry to put you though that.

 

**REGINA** :  I’m not.

 

**EMMA** :  No?

 

**REGINA** :  I found the whole thing to be rather endearing.  (pause). And insightful.

 

**EMMA** :  How so?

 

**REGINA** :  Like mother, like son.  Henry gets his untidiness from you.  (both chuckle)  So…

 

**EMMA** :  So…

 

**REGINA** :  So how long have you been in love with me?

 

**EMMA** :  (sigh)

 

**REGINA** :  Too soon to ask?

 

**EMMA** :  No.  To be honest, after all I revealed to you last night, it’d be awkward if you didn't ask. If it were me, I’d be a little more than curious.

 

**REGINA** :  (smiles). I’m relieved you feel that way.  (becomes a little impatient at the lull and jostles Emma a little)  Well?

 

**EMMA** :  Well, the answer is a little complicated.  Do you want to know when I _first_ fell in love with you, or when I first _suspected_ I was in love with you, or the first time I _allowed_ myself to realize I was well and truly in love with you?

 

**REGINA** :  (opens mouth to speak but falls quiet, frowning)  Why do I feel like I’m stuck in a Looney Tunes cartoon when I talk to you, Emma?

 

**EMMA** :  Shall I elaborate, Mayor Mills?

 

**REGINA** :  Please do, Sheriff Swan.

 

**EMMA** :  (turns in Regina’s arms and greets her face to face)  Okay, hold on to your apples. Here it comes.  (draws a finger down Regina’s cheek, takes a deep breath)  I became attracted to you, instantly, when I first met you.  I had my first thought of kissing you in your foyer when you handed me a glass of apple cider…

 

**REGINA** :  (makes a sound of understanding)  Hmm…

 

**EMMA** :  I had my first _fantasy_ of you when we were sitting in your study that night. 

 

**REGINA** :  (raises an eyebrow, tilts head, opens mouth to speak)

 

**EMMA** :  … a _tiny_ fantasy, assessing the situation to see if there was an… angle for seduction to be made. 

 

**REGINA** :  How _audaciously_ spirited of you.

 

**EMMA** :  (smirks)   Would I have had a chance that night?

 

**REGINA** :  We may never know.

 

**EMMA** :  Oh, come on.  I was picking up a vibe from you.

 

**REGINA** :  (amused)  A vibe?

 

**EMMA** :  Yeah… you thought I was cute. 

 

**REGINA** :  Oh please, I don’t think people are “cute”.

 

**EMMA** :  Which must have been such a shock to meet me and think about how adorably _cute_ I was.

 

**REGINA** :  I was worried for Henry.  Whatever _vibe_ you were picking up on, it was probably my brain saying _no._

**EMMA** :  Uh-huh… your brain may have been saying _no,_ but your eyes were saying _yes_ , and your heart was saying _cute_.

 

**REGINA** :  (blush and a smile)  Carry on. 

 

**EMMA** :  (chuckle)  As I told you before, Regina.  I always know when you’re lying.

 

**REGINA** :  Then, it’s  surprising to me that you hadn’t tried to _seduce_ me before last night.

 

**EMMA** :  You mean there were times when I probably could have?

 

**REGINA** :  (looks pointedly at Emma grins wickedly and raises an eyebrow)  Never.

 

**EMMA** :  (gasps)  LIAR!

 

**REGINA** :  (chuckles evilly)

 

**EMMA** :  I love your laugh, even all _evil_ like that.

 

**REGINA** :  So, when did you fall in love with me? (lays back down but still faces Emma)

 

**EMMA** :  I first fell in love with you when Mom and I got back from the Enchanted Forest.  When I was hugging Henry by the well and he told us you saved us. I knew without a doubt and instantly that it was true. In that moment, I saw you through completely different eyes.

 

**REGINA** :  (nods slowly with a furrowed brow)

 

**EMMA** :  I can’t explain it any better than that. I stayed up nights thinking about you.  (pause)  Though, actually, I had stayed up a few nights thinking only about you before that day.  (completely turns on her side to face Regina). That’s why I lost it when I looked through the dream catcher and saw “you”, Crazy Cora, kill Archie.  I felt so… betrayed, bewildered and upset.  There was a part of me that still didn't believe you did it but I had just _seen_ it with my own eyes!  (covers Regina’s hand with hers)  I was angry with you and angry with myself for still believing that you didn't do it.  I thought that I must have been the world’s biggest idiot.

 

**REGINA** :  You saw me kill him. I don’t know that I would have done things differently in your shoes, Emma.

 

**EMMA** :  I never apologized to you for that.  (uncomfortable gulp)  Or for the things I said about Henry outside your house that day.  (squeezes Regina’s hand)  Regina, I…

 

**REGINA** :  (silences Emma with a finger)  Don’t.

 

**EMMA** :  But you deserve…

 

**REGINA** :  Emma, please.  I believe I knocked you on your back that day.  And then with what my mother and I had planned… (sigh, chews inside cheek)  It’s all over and in the past.

 

**EMMA** :  Still Regina, I…

 

**REGINA** :  No.

 

**EMMA** :  But…

 

**REGINA** :  Emma…

 

**EMMA** :  I just want to say…

 

**REGINA** :  (closes the gap, covers Emma’s mouth with hers)

 

**EMMA** :  (moans in surprise and then acceptance as her lips soften and move with Regina’s)

 

**REGINA** :  (moans too, feels Emma’s tongue run across her lips gently, presses a quick kiss to her lips before slowly separating them, smiles)  I think I like this way of silencing you.

 

**EMMA** :  Oh?  I have other ideas on how you could keep me quiet.

 

**REGINA** :  Yes.  So you mentioned last night. Your shirt and twisted bra… (chuckles)

 

**EMMA** :  I was thinking more… (eyes moved down Regina’s body)…of how you _personally_ could keep me quiet with your amazing… queenly parts.

 

**REGINA** :  (realization dawns, quick intake of breath)  You have a _naughty_ mind, Emma.

 

**EMMA** :  I prefer to think of it as a keenly creative imagination, Regina.

 

**REGINA** :  Well, whatever we call it, it is indeed worth exploring, over and over and over again.

 

**EMMA** :  Finally.  (moves closer, hand goes up to Regina’s blouse button)

 

**REGINA** :  (covers Emma’s hand stopping her)  Not here.

 

**EMMA** :  What?

 

**REGINA** :  Not here. 

 

**EMMA** :  Why?

 

**REGINA** :  (smiles at Emma’s adorable disappointed expression)  Because in case you haven’t noticed, we are not alone.  (Gestures to the warm blanket covering Regina’s legs)  Someone clearly came up here during the night, took off my shoes and covered me.

 

**EMMA** :  Oh…

 

**REGINA** :  And it had better have been your mother because the thought of your father coming up here and tending to me while noticing that you were naked as a jaybird under there…

 

**EMMA** :  I have panties on.  (eyes widen)  Right?  

 

**REGINA** :  (pointed look)  Well, I didn't take them off you.  Sadly.

 

**EMMA** :  (looks under sheet, nod, smiles at Regina’s comment)  No one’s stopping you now.

 

**REGINA** :  Stop tempting me. I’ll probably give in and your parents, who I can hear snoring downstairs will turn this into quite an awkward situation.

 

**EMMA** :  You didn’t last night.

 

**REGINA** :  What?

 

**EMMA** :  You didn’t give in last night and I was throwing _everything_ at you.

 

**REGINA** :  I assure you it was no walk in the park for me.  I wanted you.

 

**EMMA** :  (beams, skin pinks, happily moves closer, strokes the back of Regina’s head)  Say it again.

 

**REGINA** :  I… _want_ you, Emma.  _Still_. 

 

**EMMA** :  Holy shit, that was hot. (kisses Regina and smiles)  Thank you, by the way.  For not taking advantage.  There are some people…

 

**REGINA** :  (snorts)  Like your _ex?_

 

**EMMA** :  … whoooo… (tries not to laugh)… would totally take advantage and force things while a woman is drunk and you are not one of those people.

 

**REGINA** :  (sarcastically, but pulls Emma in closer)  Well thank you, Miss Swan, for comparing me _favorably_ to a date rapist.

 

**EMMA** :  (giggles, open mouth kisses)  You know what, Regina?  Neal gets up like clockwork every day around 7.

 

**REGINA** :  (feigns surprise)  Wow!  One of Snow White’s children are actually on _time_.

 

**EMMA** :  _That_ means we have, just a little over an hour to cuddle and make out.

 

**REGINA** :  I am not sleeping with you, Emma.

 

**EMMA** :  You said that last night too and look where you are.  (in a sing-songy voice)  I slept with the Queen last night.

 

**REGINA** :  I am not having _sex_ with you.  (looks out over the balcony)  There aren’t even any walls between you and your parents!

 

**EMMA** :  Nope, just a floor/ceiling. 

 

**REGINA** :  Still too close for comfort for me.

 

**EMMA** :  Can’t you _pretend_ to take joy in making my parents suffer again and force them to hear you _ravishing_ their daughter just above their heads?

 

**REGINA** :  (stares in astonishment at Emma, looks slightly away and blinks). You really _are_ naughty, aren’t you.

 

**EMMA** :  Mm-Hmm.  I think you should punish me.  (grin breaks into seriousness as Regina gawks at her)  What?  What are you thinking?

 

**REGINA** :  I’m thinking that I can’t wait to get you into a room with more walls.

 

**EMMA** :  Regina, what do you say we loosen some of these buttons that appear to be working overtime on keeping your blouse closed. Do you have something against blouses that actually _fit?_

 

**REGINA** :  I beg your pardon.  I happen to like the way my blouses fit, thank you very much.

 

**EMMA** :  Oh, me too. Definitely. But this poor button is straining.  (fiddles with button and it pops undone, Emma gasps, Regina knowingly smiles)  See, did you hear that?

 

**REGINA** :  What?

 

**EMMA** :  I think it just sighed in relief.

 

**REGINA** :  (grabs Emma’s wrist pulls it away, pins it to the bed beside Emma’s head nearly lying atop her)  Careful, Emma.  You’re playing with fire and you might unleash something we’re not quite ready for here and now..

 

**EMMA** :  (lifts head close to Regina and gives her a naughty look)  Your _boobs_ , Regina. I’m trying to unleash your boobs.

 

**REGINA** :  (chuckles)  What am I going to do with you?  (watches Emma’s face light up as her head hits the pillow). I _know_ you have some ideas and quite frankly, I’m intrigued by those but this is not the time and place.

 

**EMMA** :  (sulks and pouts, stares down Regina’s open blouse, crashes head on pillow in defeat)  Well then you’d better get off me so I can put some clothes on.

 

**REGINA** :  (releases her with an odd look)  I thought you wanted to cuddle? 

 

**EMMA** :  Right now, I am way to _horny_ to cuddle.  I need something to do.  I would rather do _you_ , but you’ve made it quite clear that that’s not happening. So… pancakes.

 

**REGINA** :  Pancakes… (confused frown)

 

**EMMA** :  Yes.  If I can’t have _you_.  I want your pancakes.  We have blueberries and everything you need to make your killer blueberry pancakes that Henry and I love so much.

 

**REGINA** :  Let me get this straight.  I help you home in an inebriated state, stay with you the entire night, batting your advances away and putting up with your incessant teasing me with your gorgeous body and now you want me to _cook_ for you?

 

**EMMA** :  Yup!  (sees Regina shake her head more in jest, pulls sheets down to expose her naked breasts)  Unless you’ve changed your mind about shedding some clothes.  I am _way_ ahead of you.

 

**REGINA** :  stares down at Emma’s body, with wide eyes, closes eyes as if to regain some control and pulls the sheet up over Emma, stares into her face and gives her a sound kiss on the lips)  Pancakes it is!

 

**EMMA** :  (grabs Regina’s face before she can pull away, brings Regina’s lips close)  The Queen is sure showing an impressive amount of restraint.

 

**REGINA** :  You have NO idea.

 

**EMMA** :  I don’t know whether to be complimented or insulted.

 

**REGINA** :  Believe me when I say, Emma, that I am certainly _NOT_ complimenting myself in my head.

 

**EMMA** :  (brings Regina down for a kiss and as soon as their lips meet, a baby wail is heard)  I am going to have to have a serious talk with my brother about timing.

 

(Emma and Regina take a moment to look at one another and they slowly smile at what is beginning to happen between them.  They feel optimistic and hopeful.  They stroke each other’s cheek.)

 

**EMMA & REGINA:**  Pancakes.


	5. Scene 5:  Mary Margaret’s kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma are making pancakes in the kitchen, Mary Margaret and David wake up and join them.

**Scene 5:  Mary Margaret’s kitchen**

 

(Regina and Emma are making pancakes at the stove.  Regina is flipping pancakes with Emma picking blueberries out of the bowl.)

 

**REGINA** :  (speaking softly)  How are you feeling, dear?

 

**EMMA** :  (pops a blueberry in her mouth)  Mm… hungry.  (puts hands on Regina’s flanks from behind and kisses her neck)

 

**REGINA** :  Hands to yourself please. I’m flipping pancakes.  (deftly flips a pancake over by waving pan in the air)

 

**EMMA** :  That’s pretty hot the way you do that.

**REGINA** :  Aren’t you easily impressed?

 

**EMMA** :  When it comes to food, Regina, I don’t play.  The only way I would be even _more_ impressed is if you were wearing nothing at all except that apron.

 

**REGINA** :  (turns, lifts eyebrows, smirks)  I’ll keep that in mind.

 

**EMMA** :  (reaches over, grabs another blueberry, pops it into her mouth, naughty grin)  You mean for when you make me breakfast tomorrow morning?  (whispers in Regina’s ear)  At your place?

 

**REGINA** :  My, aren’t we being presumptuous?

 

**EMMA** :  I would have used the words _hopefully optimistic._ I mean, your bedroom definitely has more walls than mine.

 

**REGINA** : (gleeful laughter)  Hm, there is that, certainly.

 

**EMMA** :  And besides.  I’m at a complete disadvantage.  (Regina gives her a quizzical look)  You’ve seen me naked.

 

**REGINA** :  And you think it’s only right that I show you _mine_ since you’ve shown me _yours?_

 

**EMMA** :  (smells Regina’s hair and purposely fiddles with the button on her trousers)  Naturally.

 

**REGINA** :  (pauses, adds pancake in pan to the plate of pancakes on the counter and moves the pan aside, turns and takes Emma into her arms)  Emma, I think we should talk before we get naked again.

 

**EMMA** :  (stands in Regina’s embrace, hands on Regina’s lapels fingering the placket of her blouse)  I think we should talk while _being_ naked. I can do two things at the same time.

 

**REGINA** :  (chuckles softly)  I’m serious.

 

**EMMA** :  So am I.

 

**REGINA** :  This is a big step.

 

**EMMA** :  I know.  (palms Regina’s cheek, brushes a thumb over Regina’s cheekbone, smiles)

 

**REGINA** :  (leans into Emma’s palm)  We have to tell Henry.

 

**EMMA** :  (jokingly)  That we _slept_ together.

 

**REGINA** :  (pinches Emma’s bottom)

 

**EMMA** :  _Ow!_  (laughs, rubs her butt cheek)

 

**REGINA** :  (releases Emma, turns, puts pan back on the heat)  Oh, dear.  Did I bruise anything important.

 

**EMMA** :  (sidelong glance)  I should make you kiss it to make it feel better.

 

**REGINA** :  (scoffs, pours batter into pan)  Wouldn't _that_ be something for your parents to walk in on.

 

**EMMA** :  (groans in embarrassment)  Yeah, we need _walls_.

 

(Quiet comfortable silence as Emma slips her arms, again, around Regina’s waist with her chin resting on the woman’s shoulder, watching her flip pancakes, sometimes with the spatula and then other times with just flicking the pan.)

 

**EMMA** :  I suck at that.  I’m a _stirrer_.  Not a flipper.  You should see when I try to flip things in a pan.  I’m lucky if I don’t get food all over the floor.

 

**REGINA** :  It’s all in the wrist and flick.

 

**EMMA** :  Yeah?  Well, my wrist is good at flicking other things. (presses lips into Regina’s shoulder, wiggling her eyebrows)

 

**REGINA** :  Seeing is believing.  (winks)  Come here.  (hands Emma the pan, pours batter in)  Now, all in the wrist.  Flick and flip.

 

(Emma waits for pancake to cook and then tries but pancake is a little stubborn.)

 

**EMMA** :  It hates me.  I’m serious.  I’m horrible at this.  (short gasp when she feels Regina lean in from behind, hands splay over her hips and move up, caressing her waist)  Holy shit!

 

**REGINA** :  (breathy soft sigh into Emma’s ear)  Language, Miss Swan.  (hint of a smile when Emma quivers)

 

**MARY MARGARET:**   (yawning)  Morning. (rubs eyes)

 

(Surprised, Regina steps away, guiltily thrusting her hands behind her back, and turns to Mary Margaret who is not really paying attention to them.  Emma flicks the pan a little too hard and the pancake quickly shoots upward, hitting the underside of the cabinet and crashing back down on the stove.  Emma quickly picks it up burning her fingers and with a yelp tosses is onto the floor right beside Regina’s feet, grabbing the brunette’s attention.  Regina looks at the discarded pancake on the floor and back at Emma with a quizzical brow and Emma blushes while sucking on her burned finger and smiles.)

 

**REGINA** :  (bends to pick up pancake by her feet, Emma tilts her head and checks out Regina’s backside with her finger still in her mouth). Good morning, Mary Margaret.

 

**EMMA** :  (finger in her mouth)  Hi.  (takes finger out, pours batter into pan, picks up spatula this time)

 

**MARY MARGARET:**   Hello.  Is there coffee or should I make some?

 

**REGINA** :  There’s coffee.

 

**MARY MARGARET:**   Thank Goodness.

 

**REGINA** :  (pensively)  Did you come home late last night?

 

**MARY MARGARET:**   A little after midnight.

 

**REGINA** :  (pause)  It must have been a fun evening.  Did you go to bed straight away?

 

**EMMA** :  (rolling her eyes with a smile). Oh geez.  Regina wants to know if it was you who came up last night and covered her.

 

**REGINA** :  (glares at Emma) 

 

**MARY** **MARGARET** :  (snickers while passing Regina)  You mean while you two were _spooning_.  (grabs coffee cups from cupboard)  Yes, it was me.

 

(Regina breathes out a sigh of relief and Emma smiles, flipping a pancake onto the plate with the spatula.)

 

**MARY** **MARGARET** :  (pours herself a cup of coffee and sniffs it)  I have to say I don’t know what I was more surprised at. That _you_ … (gestures to Emma)… were completely naked, or… (glances at Regina)… that _you_ weren’t.

 

**REGINA** :  (jaw drops)  I made you a promise.

 

**MARY** **MARGARET** :  Yes, I remember… (shares a knowing look with Regina and utters into her coffee before taking a careful sip)… for _only_ last night.

 

**EMMA** :  Mom, I’m a big girl now, remember?  And besides I had my underwear on.  I wasn’t _completely_ naked.

 

**DAVID** :  (walks into kitchen carrying Neal)  Who wasn’t completely naked?

 

**EMMA** :  Me.

 

(David walks by Regina and nudges her shoulder in greeting making her lose her crossed-arm composure that she had while watching the interaction between Mary Margaret & Emma.)

 

**DAVID** :  Oh.  (to Mary Margaret ) I thought you said she was.  (to Regina, kidding)  Did you _defile_ our little girl, Regina?

 

**REGINA** :  (caught off guard, indignant)  Absolutely not.

 

**EMMA** :  (adds to the playful banter). No, she didn’t.  (disappointingly)  She was a perfect… _gentlewoman._

 

(Three pairs of eyes focus on Regina, who blushes slightly under the attention.)

 

**DAVID** :  (jokes)  Wow, that’s got to be a first for the Queen.

 

**MARY** **MARGARET** :  (chuckles into her coffee)

 

**REGINA** :  And two Charmings were bad _before_. Now, I have to deal with three. 

 

**MARY** **MARGARET** :  And a half.  (grins wickedly)  Your son’s a Charming, don’t forget.

 

**REGINA** :  (groans, takes the cup of coffee Mary Margaret offers her)

 

**DAVID** :  (laughs and nears Regina)  Karma’s a bitch.  (bounces Neal on his hip)  But let's not forget this little guy. He’s Product of True Love #2!

 

(It’s then that Neal points his finger out and touches Regina’s shoulder. He leans forward as if wanting to be in Regina’s arms and with a slight surprised furrow of her brow, Regina moves, sets her cup down and takes his leaning form into her arms.)

 

**DAVID** :  Well, will you look at that?

 

**MARY** **MARGARET** :  (to Emma)  Seems like you’re not the only one who wants to be in Regina’s arms.

 

**DAVID** :  (shaking his head incredulously at Regina, watches Neal rest his head happily on Regina’s shoulders)  Yeah, what is it with you and our _Products of True Love_ , Regina?

 

**REGINA** :  (awkward shuffle under 3 pairs of eyes, rocks Neal)  I think he needs a diaper change.  I’ll just…

 

**MARY** **MARGARET** :  Regina, I can…

 

**REGINA** :  No, I’ve got it.  Neal and I will have a nice little discussion on how to torment his parents as he gets older. Won’t we, little one?

 

**DAVID** :  (snorts)  You being the _expert_.

 

**EMMA:**   (springs into action from her relaxed stance in front of the stove)  WAIT!  (walks over to Regina who turns, Emma caresses the back of Neal’s head, gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek)  Morning, little brother.

  

(Emma lifts her gaze and shares a smile with Regina because this feels so intimate standing there with a baby between them.  She stares at Regina’s lips before moving forward quickly and planting a lingering sound kiss there and neither one notices her parents look at each other knowingly.)

 

**REGINA** :  (raises an eyebrow when they separate, eyes the two idiots, then eyes Emma acknowledging to her that she realizes Emma just staked her claim and announced they were together now)  Okay.  It begins.

 

**EMMA** :  Yeeeep!

 

**REGINA** :  (moves to leave but warns jokingly)  If you swat my behind as I leave, like I’m your little woman though, I will bite your hand off.

 

**EMMA** :  (pretends offense and jokes)  Regina.  (lowers voice)  We’ll limit all the spankings for behind closed doors. (winks at Regina’s smirk and shakes her head, continues joking)  Don’t act like you haven’t wanted to spank me before.

 

**REGINA** :  (laughs)  What have I gotten myself in to?  (to Neal)  Why didn’t you warn me, hmmm?  (gives Emma one last look before walking away)

 

**EMMA** :  (turns her attention to her curious parents)  Whaat’s uuuuup?

 

**MARY** **MARGARET** :  (looks at David)  You tell us.

 

**DAVID** :  Are you and Regina… Is Regina… Are you two… doing… _things?_

 

**REGINA** :  (from Mary Margaret’s bed area)  I can still hear you.

 

**MARY** **MARGARET** :  (whispers as Emma hurries closer)  I think it’s obvious they’re together, David. (looks to Emma)  That kiss meant something.

 

**EMMA** :  Oh yeah. It meant something alright.  (looks back toward bedroom and then at her parents)  I’m in love with Regina.

 

**DAVID** :  (jaw drops, says loudly)  What?

 

**REGINA** :  (alarmed from the other room)  What?

 

**DAVID** :  Nothing.  (crumples under his daughter’s glare)  Nothing.

 

**MARY** **MARGARET** :  (sighs, chastises softly)  Really, David.  This can’t be a surprise.

 

**EMMA** :  (head whips to her mom in surprise)  What? 

 

**DAVID** :  It’s not… really.

 

**EMMA** :  (head whips to David)  Really?

 

**DAVID** :  Yeah… but... I guess I always thought Regina would be the one to… cave first and admit it.

 

**MARY** **MARGARET** :  Huh… I always thought it would be Emma.

 

**EMMA** :  (wide eyes)  What?

 

(Emma’s gaze darts between her parents who seem to be having a discussion like it’s just them in the room.)

 

**DAVID** :  (hands on hips). When were you going to tell _me_ your suspicions, Snow? 

 

**MARY** **MARGARET** :  Well, up until last night they weren’t all that important, _Charming_.  (voices are getting a little louder)  I can’t believe you thought Regina would crack first.

 

**DAVID** :  Why wouldn’t she?  Every time they’re in the room, I’ve noticed her eyes a little preoccupied with Emma. A man knows when someone is checking his daughter out.

 

**EMMA** :  (goofy smile)  Whoa.  She does?

 

**MARY** **MARGARET** :  Well, what about Emma and her “longing eyes”?

 

**EMMA** :  What “longing” eyes?

 

**MARY** **MARGARET** :  She looks at Regina like she hasn’t had a meal in days and Regina’s a never ending plate of tacos!

 

**EMMA** :  I do not.

 

**MARY MARGARET & DAVID:**  (loudly) Yes, you do!

 

**EMMA** :  (cowers backwards, softly to herself)  Okaaaay.

 

**DAVID** :  Still!  It doesn't mean that Emma would be the first to admit her feelings!

 

**EMMA** :  But I did.

 

**DAVID** :  It could have been Regina.

 

**EMMA** :  (softly with a head shake)  Probably not.

 

**MARY** **MARGARET** :  Regina?!  Are you kidding?

 

**DAVID** :   Sure!  Regina could have come forward and confessed to Emma how she felt.

 

**REGINA** :  (from the room, making Emma’s head turn)  I wouldn’t have.

 

**EMMA** :  (turns back to her parents arguing)  Now…

 

**DAVID** :  (continues as if he hadn’t just heard Regina or that Emma wasn’t there)  How do you know?

 

**MARY MARGARET:**   (challengingly steps forward)  Because I’ve lived with BOTH of them.  And while THIS one… (gestures to Emma)… is stubborn…

 

**EMMA** :  I’m right here.

 

**MARY** **MARGARET** :  THAT one… (points to her bedroom)… has a head as hard as _concrete!_

 

**REGINA** :  (loud sigh heard from the bed area)  Yeah, I heard that.

 

**EMMA** :  Mom.  Dad.  None of that matters.  Regina and I are together. Now.  And that’s the way I want it. I don’t care who _caved_ , who’s more stubborn. It’s taken us too damn long to get here and now that we are here, I’ll be damned if I waste any more time. 

 

**MARY** **MARGARET** **& DAVID:**   (share a look of shame at arguing)

 

**EMMA** :  Now… This is happening. This is real. This is EXACTLY what I want and what makes me happy.  Do you have a problem with this?  Get it out so I know, but be forewarned that it’s not going to make a bit of difference to me because I’m still going to hold hands and kiss that woman in there and hope to God she wants a relationship with me too.  (pause, looks at mom)  Well, problem?

 

**MARY** **MARGARET** :  (thinks and shakes head)  No.

 

**EMMA** :  (a little surprised, turns to David)  Problems?

 

**DAVID** :  No.

 

**EMMA** :  (shocked)  Really?

 

**MARY MARGARET:**   (looks at David)  Well… No.  Like we said, it’s not exactly a surprise.  And… I’m glad that well, that… you two found each other.  It was my fault… In the beginning.

 

**DAVID** :  It’s kind of poetic that our little “womb nugget” is her _true love._ (nods, smiles, puts an encouraging hand on Emma’s shoulder)

 

**EMMA** :  (pause, thinks)  _Womb_ nugget?

 

**MARY** **MARGARET** :  (chuckles)

 

(Emma smiles and her parents laugh and they hug her.  Regina steps into the kitchen and eyes them all thoughtfully.  She hands Neal gently to Mary Margaret and searches her face.)

 

**REGINA** :  (to Mary Margaret)  You were ten.

 

**MARY MARGARET:**   (eyes widen)  I… I was.

 

**REGINA** :  (turns to David and nearly pushes him over with one of his own shoulder shoves, turns to Emma, cradles her face and gives her a solid long kiss and then looks at the woman’s parents)  Enjoy the pancakes.

 

(Regina grabs Emma by the hand and drags her toward the door, picks up the woman’s boots and thrusts them into her arms.)

 

**EMMA** :  What?  Are we leaving?  But… _Pancakes!_   We’re not eating?

 

**REGINA** :  I have something else planned entirely for you, Emma.  (throws front door open)

 

**EMMA** :  (joyous large smile, grabs jacket off the hook, big smile at her parents’ surprised faces)  Don’t wait up!  (closes door)


	6. Scene 6:  Inside Granny’s Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma have breakfast inside Granny’s Diner.

 

**Scene 6: Inside Granny’s Diner**

(Regina & Emma are sitting in a booth at Granny’s. The restaurant is buzzing with patrons coming in for breakfast.)

 **EMMA:** (opening her menu) You know… when you said you had other things planned for me… I definitely was not thinking it would be breakfast at Granny’s.

 **REGINA:** (looks up and smiles) Well, you’re no good to me on an empty stomach. Besides, we needed to get out of there. I honestly don’t know how the three of you do it. You’re packed into that tiny loft like a can of sardines! (scans her menu) I am the mayor. I know how much the sheriff makes. There’s nothing keeping you at Charming Head Quarters. 

**EMMA** :  (snorts)  Besides my brother being my personal morning alarm clock that poops and spits up, I haven’t really thought about it.  Mom’s not as good a cook as you but the food’s tasty and free and we’ve gotten to know one another, as a family.  I’ve been on my own so long that having people around is kind of… welcome.  (shrugs)

 

 **REGINA** :  I’m not encouraging you to move across the _country_ , Emma.  How about across the street?  I understand not wanting to feel lonely, but don’t you miss your privacy?

 

 **EMMA** :  I guess.  Sometimes.

 

 **REGINA** :  And Henry spends a lot of time with you and he’s getting older.  Wouldn’t it be better if he had his own room instead of sleeping on the couch?

 

 **EMMA** :  Yeah, that’s true.

 

 **REGINA** :  And of course, Mary Margaret would come and visit and probably still bring you all sort of _mediocre_ tasting dishes.

 

 **EMMA** :  (giggles)  You still will not forgive her for ruining your Shepherd’s Pie recipe will you?

 

 **REGINA** :  There’s no need to add unnecessary ingredients to a recipe that I have already perfected!

 

 **EMMA** :  (jokes)  The nerve of her.  Geez!

 

 **REGINA** :  (pause, studies Emma reading her menu)  I could also visit with food.  (Emma peeks at her over the top of the menu, Regina looks back down at hers)  I could cook a meal for you and Henry in your kitchen.

 

 **EMMA** :  Your cinnamon apple pie?  (Hungry expression)

 

 **REGINA** :  Not for dinner but I could, indeed, bake it for desert.

 

 **EMMA** :  (places menu flat on the table, leans over with interest)  What _would_ you make for dinner?

 

 **REGINA** :  (taken aback but then sets her menu down and leans forward to humor Emma)  How about my tender pot roast with baby pearl onions that I know you enjoy so much.

 

 **EMMA** :  (eyes bug out)  With your clumpy garlic mashed potatoes?

 

 **REGINA** :  (smirks, picks up menu and reads it)  Of course.  (shakes her head and chuckles)  My, you really don’t play when it comes to food.

 

 **EMMA** :  (dazed expression)  Uh-uh.

 

 **REGINA** :  I am hoping that the _company_ would be just as welcome as the food. 

 

 **EMMA** :  (looks up from menu abruptly)  I have a feeling that the company would be _tastier_ than the food.

 

 **REGINA** :  It is rather appealing to think of having more _walls_ , isn’t it?  I mean privacy is rather important.

 

 **EMMA** :  Yeah… uh, yeah… more walls definitely.

 

 **REGINA** :  And an actual bedroom door…

 

 **EMMA** :  Uh-huh… (nods attentively at Regina, focusing on the movement of Regina’s mouth)

 

 **REGINA** :  … that can be locked.

 

 **EMMA** :  (gulps)

 

 **REGINA** :  (eyes lift only, raises an eyebrow meaningfully at Emma)  A _private_ bedroom where one can… magically transport in and out of unnoticed.

 

 **EMMA** :  (eyes slowly widen while jaw slackens)  I’ll start looking for a place on Monday.

 

 **REGINA** :  (chuckles in satisfaction, reading menu and shaking her head)  Adorable.

 

(Emma’s eyes dip to her menu again but glance back up at Regina for a brief second, a whisper of a smile crosses her features and her attention goes back to reading today’s breakfast specials. The woman called her adorable and she is elated at that.  Ruby walks over with an order pad and pen.)

 

 **RUBY** :  Hey, Em!  Morning, Regina.  (smiles at both of them)  What can I get you?

 

 **REGINA** :  I think I will have the two-egg breakfast, scrambled, you can hold the bacon…

 

 **EMMA** :  I’ll eat your bacon…

 

 **REGINA** :  (nods and smiles) and a fresh cup of fruit and wheat toast.

 

 **RUBY** :  (scribbling on pad)  Ok.  Em?

 

 **EMMA** :  I’ll have the Eggs Corned Beef Hash Benedict and a side of hash browns.  Oh, and a side order of sausage links… (Regina’s brow crinkles in fascination as she leans on her elbows and watches Emma point to things on her menu)… and a tall glass of orange juice.

 

 **RUBY** :  (snorts and jokes)  Anything else?  Pancakes, waffles?  I know you like Granny’s french toast.

 

(Emma seems to seriously consider adding something else and Regina’s jaw drops in wonder.)

 

 **EMMA** :  Hmmm… nah, better not.  But don’t be cheap with the corned beef hash.  I love that stuff.  (Ruby starts to turn)  Oh!  And maybe some extra Bearnaise sauce on the side.  (Ruby nods, jots it down, turns)  Oh!  And Rubes?  I’ll take a couple of bear claws to go.  And don’t forget coffee too.  (to Regina)  You want coffee too, right?

 

 **REGINA** :  (flabbergasted at all Emma had ordered for herself, clears her head and nods)

 

 **EMMA** :  Yup, two coffees.

 

 **RUBY** :  Okay, I have a two-egg scrambled breakfast, fruit cup and wheat toast for you.  (points to Regina with her pen, then points to Emma with a head shake and a big grin)  And a _crapload_ of food for you, along with Regina’s bacon.

 

 **EMMA** :  Sounds about right.  And…

 

 **RUBY** :  … don’t skimp on the corned beef hash.  Got it.

 

 **EMMA** :  And don’t forget…

 

 **RUBY** :  … the extra sauce on the side. Yup.

 

(Ruby walks away.  Regina is staring at Emma, captivated and intrigued.)

 

 **EMMA** :  What?

 

 **REGINA** :  I take it back.  You don’t eat like a child.  You eat like a _lumberjack!_

 

 **EMMA** :  (small sheepish grin)  Stop.

 

 **REGINA** :  (liking Emma’s cute smile, smirks)  No, really. I’m suddenly glad we came to Granny’s instead.  I don’t think I made enough pancakes.

 

 **EMMA** :  (leans on folded forearms and flirts)  And I didn’t even _work up_ an appetite last night.

 

 **REGINA** :  (leans back in her seat, enthralled grin)  My, I don't know that I have enough food in my _pantry_ to survive a night with you.

 

 **EMMA** :  (leans back as well)  I think I’d rather talk about a night with you than food.  When you’re around, Regina, I have a completely different kind of hunger.

 

 **REGINA** :  (smiles pleased at that)  Oh,  I don’t know.  You seem pretty hungry for food right now.

 

 **EMMA** :  (eyes sear into Regina’s erotically)  Do you want to get out of here?  And I’ll show you what I’m _really_ hungry for?  (leans forward).  It was _your_ idea to come here not mine.

 

(Regina gulps and her pupils dilate.  She tries to ignore the excitement that she is feeling.  Luckily, Ruby comes back and sets their coffees and Emma’s orange juice on the table, but her eyes immediately widen as her wolf senses pick up on the raw sexual awareness zinging between the two women.  She walks away but turns clutching the tray to her chest and she and Emma look at each other.  Ruby mouths behind Regina’s back, “OH MY GOD!”  Emma imagines Ruby will call her mother to gossip as soon as she and Regina leave.)

 

 **EMMA** :  (grabs a packet of sugar and the little pitcher of cream Ruby had also brought over)  So let’s talk about it Regina.  The sooner we talk about it, the sooner we can get naked.  You promised.

 

 **REGINA** :  Oh, Emma.  If you make love half as well as you love food, we’re going to spend _a_ _lot_ of time without clothes on.

 

(Emma and Regina share a chuckle and Emma wiggles her eyebrows.  They lean closer and begin talking.

 

Across the diner at the counter Leroy sits with Tom, aka Sneezy and Ruby refills their coffee mugs.)

 

 **LEROY** :  So what’s going on with Blondie and the Queen?

 

 **RUBY** :  (looks over at the booth)  I’m not sure.  What does it look like to you?

 

 **LEROY** :  It looks like something that should’ve happened a long time ago to be honest, sister.

 

 **TOM** :  They don’t look that much different than they normally do though, do they?  They still look like they’re trying to stare through each other's clothes.

 

 **LEROY** :  It’s hard not to sometimes. They’re _both_ lookers!

 

 **RUBY** :  Leroy!  (shocked smile and Tom shakes his head, chuckling and sipping his coffee)

 

 **LEROY** :  (shrugs)  What?  I’m a dwarf.  I’m not dead.

 

 **RUBY** :  Still!  That’s Snow’s daughter.

 

 **LEROY** :  I wasn’t “Uncle Grumpy” when she was growing up.  (adds another packet of sugar into his coffee)

 

 **RUBY** :  I didn’t think you guys thought about… that stuff.

 

 **TOM** :  (sneezes)  Twenty eight years living in this world changes a dwarf.  We get urges too.

 

 **RUBY** :  (a little grossed out)  The less I know about dwarf urges, the better.  I’ll go get your breakfast.  (mutters to self as she wanders to the kitchen)  And poke myself in the ears with a hot stick.

 

(Back at the booth.  Emma and Regina are leaning forward, smiling and talking.)

 

 **EMMA** :  So how do you propose we tell Henry about us?

 

 **REGINA** :  I surely don’t know.  I’ve never had to tell him about anyone before.  Let alone it being his other mother.

 

 **EMMA** :  You think maybe it won’t be so bad?  I mean, we are his _parents_ after all.  I’d never had any growing up, but I’ve seen “The Parent Trap” and knew kids in school who wished their parents would get back together and stuff.

 

 **REGINA** :  I can’t pretend to know what he would do these days.  The older he gets, the more unpredictable he becomes.

 

 **EMMA** :  It’s called being a teenager, Regina.  He’s resetting his boundaries with you. Testing how far he can push you and what he can get away with.

 

 **REGINA** :  (snorts)  Then it’s _not_ just being a teenager, Emma.  He’s been doing that since he first brought you to Storybrooke.  (fond smile, then jokingly, bringing coffee to her lips)  You’re such a bad influence on him. (winks, pause)  He was a good boy until he was about 9 or 10.  Must have been some latent Charming defect.  (eyes sparkle with mirth looking over the rim of her cup as Regina takes a sip)

 

 **EMMA** :  (laughs inwardly and turns to look out the window)  Hey, I want to ask you something.  I have this memory that is obviously not mine of Henry at the age of 5 or 6 in a cast.  (watches Regina’s eyes dart pensively)  He was laughing and we were playing in the rain.  It’s a little fuzzy.  Was that real?

 

 **REGINA** :  (far-off look and a smile)  I told Henry not to climb that tree.  He broke his wrist falling out of it. I was so worried when I got the call that he was being taken to the hospital. I had scolded him. He was miserable. We drove into the drive and he was so utterly despondent.  (looks at Emma)  It was raining, coming down pretty hard.  He already had some terribly hard weeks ahead of him and I realized that _that_ was probably punishment enough.  So… I told him to stay where he was and when I got to the passenger side of the car, I opened the door, took my coat off and wrapped it securely around his cast.

 

 **EMMA** :  (grinning widely)  And you made him get out of the car.  You were drenched, or at least I was in my version.

 

 **REGINA** :  (nods slowly)  It was a torrential downpour!  I took him a few feet away to the closest puddle I could find and then I kicked water at him.  You should have seen his face!

 

 **EMMA** :  I did.  And so you two played in the rain for a bit, running, jumping in puddles, getting wet and dirty.

 

 **REGINA** :  (laughs)  We were _filthy!_  And I ruined a perfectly good pair of $200 Italian leather pumps!  (sentimentally smiles)  But he was happy and smiling, so it was worth it. (sips coffee)

 

 **EMMA** :  (pensive pause)  Thank you, Regina.

 

 **REGINA** :  For what?

 

 **EMMA** :  For loving my son.  (leans forward and covers Regina’s hand on the table, their fingers fold together)  _Our_ son.

 

(Regina smiles as a healthy pink colors her complexion. A few people around them notice that the sheriff and mayor are holding hands and Emma figures that it won’t be long before this news spreads through town.)

 

 **TOM** :  (nudges Leroy at the counter)  Hey, they’re holding hands.  They’re _actually_ holding hands.

 

 **LEROY** :  (forks a big scoop of hashbrowns)  Call me when clothes start coming off.  (shovels food into his mouth)

 

(Ruby walks up to the table with a tray of food, eyeing their hands.)

 

 **RUBY** :  Scrambled eggs for the mayor.  And all this other stuff for the sheriff.  (pretends to not notice that Emma grips Regina’s fingers tighter and keeps their hands together as she places their food all around them)  Excuse me.  (with a giggle places the tiny bowl of Bearnaise sauce on the other side of their joined hands, winks at Emma and leaves)

 

 **REGINA** :  (chuckles)  Oh my.  We’ll be the talk of the town within the hour.

 

 **EMMA** :  When were we not?  (picks up fork and cuts through her food)

 

 **REGINA** :  This is very true.  (pulls at hand but Emma won’t let go)  Emma, I need to eat.

 

 **EMMA** :  So eat.  (takes another heaping forkful of food)

 

 **REGINA** :  One handed?

 

 **EMMA** :  Learn?  (Regina laughs and Emma smiles and feigns inconvenience)  Okay, fine. 

 

(Emma begins to loosen her hold on Regina’s hand but it is Regina, now, who tightens her grip surprising Emma.  Regina picks up her fork and cuts into her eggs and proceeds to eat with just one hand.  Emma takes a few more bites of her food, alternating between watching Regina and glancing at their joined hands.)

 

 **EMMA** :  How’s your breakfast?

 

 **REGINA** :  Delicious.  Yours?

 

 **EMMA** :  Good.  Though I think I may need a to-go box.

 

 **REGINA** :  (laughs)  Too much food?  (bites into toast)

 

 **EMMA** :  No.  I’m just thinking that I may not have enough time to eat.  There are other more pressing things that I’d like to do.

 

 **REGINA** :  (plays dumb)  More pressing things?

 

 **EMMA** :  Yes, definitely things that I’d like to _press_ myself up against.  Like your body, your mouth, your bed, your wall… (finishes off half her plate of food, looks up at Regina who lustfully staring back at her)

 

 **REGINA** :  (gulps, quickly drops fork and drinks coffee, not breathing until she finishes off the cup)  Miss Lucas!  (holds empty coffee cup up)

 

 **EMMA** :  You want it, just as much as I do.  (brushes a thumb enticingly over Regina’s hand, picks up strip of bacon and bites it in half)

 

 **REGINA** :  (clearly affected, exasperated)  Of course I want you. Do you know how trying it was for me not to just take what I wanted, Emma.  I am not used to waiting.  Do you think it was easy for me to just lie there with you _groping_ me last night in your sleep?

 

 **EMMA** :  (shocked)  I groped you?  Where?

 

(Ruby appears with a full coffee pot and the two fall silent as she fills Regina’s cup and leaves.)

 

 **REGINA** :  (under her breath angrily)  Everywhere!

 

 **EMMA** :  (jaw drops)  I had no idea!  Dammit!

 

 **REGINA** :  (evil smile)  So you don’t remember waking me up in the middle of night by… (looks around and whispers) … tugging on my breast.

 

 **EMMA** :  What?!  (furious to have been knocked unconscious last night)  You and your damn sleeping spell!

 

 **TOM** :  (nudges Leroy at the counter)  Yup.  Looks like they’re fighting again.

 

 **LEROY** :  (digs into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet, sifts through the money)  Yeah.  Foreplay.

 

 **REGINA** :  Believe me, Emma, it was much harder on me than it was on you.  Pinching and pulling at me, whispering my name, begging me to take you.

 

 **EMMA** :  (eyes widen)  Holy Fu… (grabs coffee and downs it, lifts empty mug)  Ruby!

 

 **RUBY** :  (walks over)  Shall I just leave the pot here?  (laughs but stops when she notices neither woman is in a joking mood suddenly and that they are glaring at each other, slowly backs away)

 

 **EMMA** :  Are we done talking, Regina, is there anything else that you want to say?  Because I really, really want to get you naked.  

 

 **REGINA** :  (sighs)  Yes. 

 

 **EMMA** :  Yes, there’s more to talk about?

 

 **REGINA** :  Yes to getting me naked.  Take me home, Emma.

 

 **EMMA** :  Are we going to… you know.

 

 **REGINA** :  (feigns ignorance)  Clean my gutters?

 

 **EMMA** :  If your gutters need cleaning.

 

 **REGINA** :  (brow furrows, incredulous smile)  How do you do that?  Take something completely innocent and make it sound so naughty?

 

 **EMMA** :  It’s a gift.

 

 **REGINA** :  (wipes mouth with napkin)  I must say, I am intrigued by what other talents you may possess. 

 

 **EMMA** :  I’m eager to show you.  (watches Regina smile enticingly at her and feels Regina rock her hand in hers and draw circles on Emma’s hand with her thumb, Emma gulps, sips coffee)  So… will we… will you let me… um…

 

 **REGINA** :  (broad toothy grin)… Surround me with _walls?_ (titters seductively)  Yes.

 

 **EMMA** :  (inward gasp, urgently raises her hand, firmly request loudly)  CHECK, PLEASE!”

 


	7. Scene 7:  Regina’s House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina poof to Regina’s house to attend to matters that are long overdue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene does have some sexual content in it so reader discretion is advised. Maybe NSFW.

**Scene 7:  Regina’s House**

(Once they exit Granny’s, Emma instantly uses her magic to poof them directly to Regina’s stoop.  In a large swirling plume of smoke they appear in front of Regina’s door.)

 

 **REGINA:**   (surprised, awkward smile)  Oh!  Well, here we are.  I… you took me totally by surprise.  I wasn’t expecting you to magically transport us here.  Your bug was only parked down the street.

 

 **EMMA** :  (shoves hands in pockets so as not to reach out and grab Regina)  You told me to take you home.  (shrugs, smiles, gazes into Regina’s eyes)  I figured why waste time in transit.

 

 **REGINA** :  (coy smile) 

 

 **EMMA** :  (steps closer)  Are you going to open the door, Regina?

 

 **REGINA** :  (in challenge)  Are you in a hurry, Emma? 

 

 **EMMA** :  With what you told me over breakfast… of where my hands have been, that I don’t remember, I am _very_ anxious to touch you again.

 

 **REGINA** :  (steps a little closer)  Just keep in mind… I do like to take my time with… (gaze rakes down Emma’s body)… some things.

 

(From across the street, a friendly neighbor collecting his newspaper sees them and greets out to them.)

 

 **NEIGHBOR** :  Hi Mayor!  Sheriff Swan!

 

(Emma and Regina raise their hands in a quick nonchalant wave but their eyes never leave one another’s.)

 

 **EMMA** :  Are you being a _tease_ right now, Regina?

 

 **REGINA** :  (thinks about denying it but knows she would love to tease and drive Emma crazy with want)  Do you think you could handle it if I were?

 

 **EMMA** :  (smirks)  I think you should open your door and find out.

 

(With a wave, Regina unlocks her front door and gestures to Emma to enter)

 

 **REGINA** :  After you, dear.

 

(Emma walks through the doorway and Regina follows her closing the door and before Emma can turn around to take Regina by surprise, Regina grabs her around the nape of her neck with one hand and pulls Emma flush against her body and is kissing Emma to oblivion.)

 

 **EMMA** :  (stumbles backward, clutches at Regina’s blazer in the back, and gasps as Regina’s mouth moves to kiss her neck)  I… what happened to “I do like to take my time”?

 

 **REGINA** :  You called me a _tease_.  (cups Emma’s bottom)  I felt my reputation was being impugned.  (squeezes Emma while sucking on her earlobe)

 

 **EMMA** :  Holy shit!  That feels good.

 

 **REGINA** :  You taste good, Emma.  (runs the tip of her tongue along Emma’s outer earlobe, looks at her)  Shall we take this to my bedroom, Emma?  Or should I call you “Miss Swan”?

 

 **EMMA** :  (groans, swears under her breath and kisses Regina)  The study, Regina.

 

 **REGINA** :  (taken aback, frowns)  The study?

 

 **EMMA** :  I may have a fantasy or two that I want to work out.

 

 **REGINA** :  (places forehead against Emma’s and strokes Emma’s back longingly)  Ah, yes.  You said you were seeking a way to seduce me the night we met.

 

 **EMMA** :  (grins)  Yep.  (slips hands into Regina’s blazer and runs her palms up and down Regina’s ribcage slowly)  Where did you say my hands were last night?  (Emma cups Regina’s breasts through her blouse)

 

 **REGINA** :  (lips part, sighs)  Emma….

 

 **EMMA** :  (jokes)  Miss Swan.  (they both smile)

 

 **REGINA** :  I don’t think we’re making it to the study.

 

 **EMMA** :  (flicks Regina’s nipples insistently)  Pity.  Guess I’ll just have to take you right here.

 

 **REGINA** :  (expels a breathy huff when Emma turns them and pushes Regina up against the wall and kisses her with hot open mouthed kisses, Emma’s lips move down her chin and across her jaw to her pulse point)  Oh my _God!_

 

(It's Emma’s turn to run her hands over Regina’s body, that is squirming with sexual excitement. Emma’s hands go to the third button of Regina’s blouse and slowly she pushes it through the hole and watches as the fabric opens affording her a look down Regina’s shirt.

 

 **EMMA** :  Holy _amazeballs_.  (Dips her lips and tastes Regina’s cleavage)

 

 **REGINA** :  (gasps)  I swear that you and our 13 year old son speak the same peculiar language.  (buries her hands in Emma’s hair, feels Emma’s lips glide closer to her bra cup’s edge and gulps)

 

 **EMMA** :  (murmurs against Regina’s soft skin)  You are so beautiful, Regina.  You must know that.

 

 **REGINA** :  (smiles, moves hands to take Emma’s)  Yes, I know.  So you don’t have to tell me how beautiful I am, Emma.  (places Emma’s hands on her belt buckle)  I’d much rather you _show_ me.

 

(Regina nips at Emma’s lips and when Emma’s tongue peeks out, she brushes it with hers and invites it into her mouth while feeling Emma lightly tug the thin leather belt, undoing it.  When it comes undone and Emma fiddles with Regina’s trouser snaps, she is stopped by Regina.)

 

 **EMMA** :  (whispers, lips hover over Regina’s)  No. No. You don't want to stop do you?  I mean if you _want_ to stop, I’ll stop because I want this to be what we both want, but… (pause and makes a goofy pleading face)… God, please don't want to stop.

 

(Regina giggles and strokes Emma’s cheek with her thumbs. Kissing her softly on the lips, hugging her close she waves her arms behind Emma’s back and in a purple tornado they transport magically to Regina’s bedroom.)

 

 **REGINA** :  I know you wanted the study, but I think this would be more ideal.  Besides, we can do the study next time.

 

 **EMMA** :  (grins, leans in for a kiss, promises)  _Later_. 

 

(Emma looks around the room, smiles secretly and leads Regina to the chaise lounge and stands in front of it, taking Regina into her arms.)

 

 **EMMA** :  So may I proceed, Your Majesty, in undressing you?  I’ve been rather patient considering all the teasing you’ve put me through.

 

 **REGINA** :  Hah!  _I’ve_ … been teasing _you?_

 

 **EMMA** :  (wears a facial expression as if it’s obvious). Uh, yeah!  (brushes the tip of her nose against Regina’s, backs away and looks at Regina’s front)  These buttons have been taunting me all morning. 

 

 **REGINA** :  (rolls her eyes before she watches Emma come closer to lazily lick and suck on her bottom lip)  I assure you that I can take no responsibility for the messages that my buttons give off.

 

 **EMMA** :  And have you seen your behind lately?

 

 **REGINA** :  My behi-…?

 

 **EMMA** :  In the meeting last week when you dropped your laser pointer and bent down to pick it up in that taupe tight skirt, I almost died.

 

 **REGINA** :  (tries to hide a smile, tugs lightly on the ends of Emma’s hair in the back)  Really, Emma.  Do you have to be _so_ dramatic?  (looks down at Emma’s hands as they unbutton her blouse slowly)

 

 **EMMA** :  Say what you will, but _I_ know that _you_ are well aware of the havoc you wreak around town just by wearing a pencil skirt, and you _like_ it.

 

 **REGINA** :  (brings Emma closer by placing her hands on Emma’s shoulders)  You… (kisses the corner of Emma’s mouth) … are … (kisses the other corner) … ridiculous.  (allows Emma to slide her blazer and blouse off and onto the floor)

 

 **EMMA** :  (eyes bug out at Regina just wearing a bra)  Oh… my… God, Regina.”

 

 **REGINA** :  (crooks a finger under Emma’s chin, closes the woman’s mouth and chuckles)  But you are _very_ cute.

 

(Emma launches herself at Regina and moves her lips demandingly over hers. She dabs her tongue until Regina uses hers to coax Emma’s into her mouth, moaning and sucking on it.

 

Regina places her palms on Emma’s shoulders and pushes her down to sit on the end of the chaise lounge and again places Emma’s hands on the front of her trousers and then lets her own hands hang confidently at her sides.)

 

 **REGINA** :  You may continue.

 

 **EMMA** :  (gulps, looks up at Regina’s nearly naked torso except for the expensive looking, racy bra, eyes drop to the front snap of Regina’s pants)

 

 **REGINA** :  (lifts eyebrow)  Miss Swan?

 

 **EMMA** :  (pauses in wonder)  Just give me a second.  (gaze roams up to Regina’s face, taking everything in and back down to the front of Regina’s pants)  So _sexy_.

 

(Emma hooks a finger into the front waistband of Regina’s trousers, pulling Regina closer and kisses around her belly button and then flicks Regina’s navel with the tip of her tongue.)

 

 **REGINA** :  Emma… (Stomach muscles flex as she threads her fingers through Emma’s hair in back)

 

 **EMMA** :  (pushes Regina’s pants down over her hips, gasps at Regina standing before her in a sexy matching lingerie set)  Jesus!

 

 **REGINA** :  (jokes, putting a hand on her chest in introduction)  Regina.

 

 **EMMA** :  Shut _up_.

 

 **REGINA** :  (steps out of pants, kicks them out of the way, stands before Emma and crooks her finger in a come hither motion)  Come up here, Miss Swan.

 

 **EMMA** :  (gulps, stands, jokes)  Be gentle.

 

 **REGINA** :  (chuckles while enchanted)  Oh, Emma…

 

 **EMMA** :  I’m kidding, you know.  I can be kinky.  (slips hands around Regina’s waist)

 

 **REGINA** :  (slips arms around Emma’s neck)  Oh?  What are you?  Some kind of pervert?

 

 **EMMA** :  What?  There’s a difference between kinky and perverted.

 

 **REGINA** :  Ah, I see.  (proceeds to kiss Emma’s between Emma’s words)

 

 **EMMA** :  Kinky is using a feather.  (allows Regina to undress her down to her bra)  Perverted is using the whole turkey.

 

 **REGINA** :  And if I intend to use the whole Swan for my sexual amusement?

 

 **EMMA** :  (eyes bulge)  I call that advantageous… for both parties involved.

 

 **REGINA** :  (gestures behind Emma on the chaise lounge)  Have a seat, Miss Swan.

 

(Emma scoots to sit on the chaise lounge and Regina straddles her lap, bends and they are entwined in each other’s arms kissing and petting one another’s moving bodies.)

 

 **EMMA** :  (fondles Regina’s bottom, moves hands to the bra strap in back, gasps in surprise)  Oh!

 

 **REGINA** :  (smiles against Emma’s lips)  Yes, dear.  It clasps in the _front_.

 

 **EMMA** :  Sweet jumping crap.

 

 **REGINA** :  (shakes her head and chuckles)  You’re dirty talk leaves _a lot_ to be desired.  (leans back and unclasps her bra in front, holds cups in place still)  Perhaps we should keep your mouth busy with other things?  (reveals her naked breasts to Emma and watches the woman’s pupils dilate and her jaw slacken, drops her bra on the floor)

 

 **EMMA** :  I… (closes her eyes in disbelief and shakes her head in awe, then looks at Regina’s nakedness again)  You… you’re…

 

 **REGINA** :  (swallows her giggle)  Oh, be quiet and come _here_.  (guides Emma’s mouth to exactly where she wants it)

 

(Time passes as Regina and Emma explore each other with wandering hands, wet testing mouths and probing fingers.  Before long Emma’s bra has been discarded, joining Regina’s, and they are lying on the chaise lounge pressed up against one another, their physical attributes matched and rubbing shamelessly against each other as they moan and sigh.)

 

 **EMMA** :  (huffs, pulls fabric of Regina’s panties and snaps it back)  Take these OFF.

 

 **REGINA** :  My, aren’t we getting forceful.

 

 **EMMA** :  I can’t help it.  I want to see and touch _all_ of you.  Fair is fair.  You saw all of me.

 

 **REGINA** :  (nips Emma’s chin with her teeth)  Not _all_ of you, Miss Swan.  Perhaps we should make up for that right now.

 

(Regina moves down Emma’s body, much to Emma’s protest and pulls Emma down assertively so that she is nearly lying down.  Regina kneels up between Emma’s spread legs and with her thumb brushes it against Emma’s center through her cotton underwear and Emma gasps and moans grabbing the arm rests.)

 

 **REGINA** :  I see that you are already _quite_ aroused.

 

 **EMMA** :  I bet I would find you in the same predicament.

 

 **REGINA** :  (smiles a big toothy grin)  Yes, I believe you would.

 

 **EMMA** :  (groans)  Christ, Regina.

 

 **REGINA** :  After all that you have put me through in the last 24 hours, you will not _only_ grant me the first taste, but you will allow me to do what I have wanted to since I carted you back to your apartment.

 

 **EMMA** :  Oh yeah?  And what is that?

 

 **REGINA** :  (hooks her fingers into both sides of Emma’s underwear and slowly pulls them up, raising Emma’s legs, and pulls it off)  To hear you scream my name.  Don’t be shy, Emma.  Be as _loud_ as you like in fact.

 

 **EMMA** :  (rolls her eyes closed and swears)  Fuck _me!_

 

(Regina lowers her head between Emma’s legs and does precisely that and eventually Emma loudly cries out Regina’s name, repeatedly.)

 

 


	8. Scene 8:  Regina’s Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Swan Queen's first time, or rather several times the same day, they enjoy an nice comfortable moment of companionable banter.

**Scene 8:  Regina’s Study**

 

**EMMA:**   (panting in a post orgasmic haze)  It’s a good thing you’re such a stickler for cleanliness and that I’m not a _germophobe._

 

**REGINA** :  (panting, switches positions, lays down beside Emma)  I can safely say that I have never done _that_ on the floor before.

 

**EMMA** :  _That_ was a _sixty-nine_ of epic proportions!

 

(Both women are lying on their backs, shoulder to shoulder on the throw-rug, staring at the ceiling and their hot perspiration-glowing bodies are heaving and trying to calm after the intense sexual release that they both just had together.)

 

**REGINA** :  (after a pause, drives her fingers into her own dark hair at her forehead)  Your stamina, Emma.  I think I sorely underestimated it.  (puffs out a breath)

 

**EMMA** :  (chuckles)  Me?  That was… I was… I’ve never…

 

**REGINA** :  (frowns above a smirk)  You’re not having a sudden _attack_ are you?  Blood flowing okay?  Not going into apoplectic shock?

 

**EMMA** :  (laughs delightfully, bowing her nape)  If I am, it’s all your fault for drawing all the blood to other parts of my body.  (turns propping her head on her elbow)  Seriously though, it has never been _that_ good before.  Did you enchant your tongue or something?

 

**REGINA** :  (eyes widen under furrowed brows, appalled)  _Excuse_ me?

 

**EMMA** :  (eyes sparkle, grins widely)  That is the best _head_ I have ever gotten, Regina. 

 

**REGINA** :  (scoffs) And to thank me, you’re accusing me of using _magic?_   (smiles)  My lovemaking doesn’t need magic, Em-MA.

 

**EMMA** :  I’m just saying, it was pretty friggin’ amazing!

 

**REGINA** :  (turns toward Emma and props her head on her elbow, mimicking her, smiles alluringly)  What’s with the tone of surprise?

 

**EMMA** :  (leans forward, lips close to Regina’s)  Oh, I’m sorry.  Should I not be surprised that the Evil Queen and Mayor of Storybrooke is some kind of… _Vagina Whisperer_ too?  (delights in Regina’s sexy chuckle)  I… (kiss)… am... (kiss)… absolutely… (kiss)… shocked. (kiss)

 

**REGINA** :  Anything worth doing is worth doing well.

 

**EMMA** :  Well, I’m glad I was _worth doing._   (laughs)

 

**REGINA** :  (pulls Emma by the back of her neck closer for a tongue kiss)  You.  You were a rather pleasant surprise as well.

 

**EMMA** :  Since I stumbled after you outside of Granny’s yesterday, you mean?  I bet!

 

**REGINA** :  (serious tone)  No. For a lot longer actually.  (smiles, their lips touch again briefly)  And your sexual _prowess_ , Emma, is impressive, appreciated and revered at this point. Your dexterity and vigor has astounded me. 

 

**EMMA** :  (chuckles and quips, repeating Regina)  What’s with the tone of surprise?

 

**REGINA** :  (wincing a little)  Ow, I don’t think there is a surface of this room that we haven’t been on.  The muscles of muscles are aching.  (pulls Emma down on top of her)

 

**EMMA** :  Ooh, careful!  I think I got rug burn on my ass!  I don't even know how that happened.

 

(They both laugh and spend a fair amount time kissing, cuddling and companionably enjoying each other.  It is a nice intermission in between the intense bouts of sex they’ve been having all morning.)

 

**REGINA** :  So… Now what?

 

**EMMA** :  (distracted, kisses Regina’s cheek and neck)  I don’t know.  The living room?

 

**REGINA** :  (chortles, shakes her head pulling away from Emma with a happy grin)  There’s that _energy_ again.  Now, you are making me feel my _real_ age.  I need a break before we _ring in_ our newly realized love in other parts of the house.  (notices Emma grow quiet)  What?

 

**EMMA** :  (tilts her head, slowly smiles)  Say it again.

 

**REGINA** :  What?

 

**EMMA** :  You know.

 

**REGINA** :  (confused spread of the lips)  What?

 

**EMMA** :  Our newly realized _what?_

 

**REGINA** :  (realizes, smiles slowly, eyes dart back and forth from Emma’s eyes to her lips)  Love?  Is that what’s got you so excited, dear?

 

**EMMA** :  That and you, naked, under me.  By the way, if you keep wiggling like that Regina, I am going to start humping your hip.

 

**REGINA** :  (laughs)  The sheriff is not as light as she appears.

 

**EMMA** :  And the mayor is not as _resistible_ as she once was.  How am I going to go about my day now, knowing that instead of doing whatever we _are_ doing, that we could _actually_ be doing _this_ instead?  (brings her knee into contact with Regina’s center)

 

**REGINA** :  (gasp, involuntarily reaches down, slips hand under her own thigh to keep Emma still as she grinds herself against Emma’s leg)  Emma…

 

**EMMA** :  (sucks on Regina’s earlobe)  Funny, you don’t seem so tired now.    That _break_ you needed looks less appealing now, doesn’t it?  (fondles Regina’s breast)

 

**REGINA** :  (wraps her arm tightly around Emma’s neck and chuckles)  You are insatiable, Sheriff.

 

**EMMA** :  (moves down Regina’s body, places massaging hands over each breast and squeezes while kissing the warm flesh between them)  Uh-huh… and you are so warm and appetizing.  (kisses down Regina’s belly)  God, the way you’re breathing is turning me on.

 

(A stomach growls making Emma laugh stopping just above Regina’s mound and she presses her giggling mouth against Regina’s abdomen.)

 

**EMMA** :  Surprisingly, that was your stomach and _not_ mine.

 

**REGINA** :  Someone kept distracting me during breakfast.

 

**EMMA** :  (leans chin on Regina’s belly smiling up at her)  You didn’t even have much.  Eggs, a sliver of toast, some fruit… You eat like a _bird._

 

**REGINA** :  (threads her hands in Emma’s hair, running her fingers through it)  Well, you eat like a truck driver.  (sits up slowly, hands still in Emma’s hair, lifts Emma’s head to meet her lips for a thorough open mouthed kiss)  Perhaps, we should take this into the kitchen and I can make you some lunch.

 

**EMMA** :  Whoa!  You kiss me like _that_ and expect me to _stop?_

**REGINA** :  Yes, because I’m starving.  What do you want for lunch?  (watches Emma open her mouth, holds up halting hands)  Don’t say it.

 

**EMMA** :  (dropped a slight laugh)  What?  You ask me what I want and then tell me not to tell you.  That’s just all kinds of bananas.

 

**REGINA** :  I’ve heard Henry use that locution quite a few times.  (places soft kisses on Emma’s cheek, on the tip of her nose, on the other cheek)

 

**EMMA** :  Lo- _what?_

**REGINA** :  Did you know that a banana is considered… (kisses the underside of Emma’s jaw to her neck)… a berry?

 

**EMMA** :  (quivers as Regina lightly sucks and then licks her flesh, pause, blinks)  No one knows that.  You don’t have to impress me with your _brilliance_.  (holds Regina’s face still so she can kiss it)  I _already_ like having sex with you.

 

**REGINA** :  Oh, so you’re merely using me for my body, Sheriff?

 

**EMMA** :  (pretends to inspect Regina’s form and jokes)  Uh… yeah.  Who wouldn’t?  (becomes light headed when Regina smiles at her and storms her lips with her own.  (moans)  I thought you were going to make me Grilled Cheese.

 

**REGINA** :  (pulls away abruptly and stares incredulously at Emma)  _What_ is with you and that sandwich?  It’s as if _Grilled Cheese_ to you is like spinach to Popeye!

 

**EMMA** :  Okay first off, hats off to you for knowing that pop culture tidbit.  It’s nice that someone gets what I’m talking about.  Hook thought a _Big Mac_ was a pirate in this world.  Secondly, Grilled Cheese is my _all-time favorite sandwich!_   (begins to count off on her fingers)  One, you can never mess up a grilled cheese sandwich really, as long as you don’t burn it.  Two, the ingredients are cheap and come with many slices of each in a pack.  (watches Regina roll her eyes, so she kisses her to get her attention again)  No, _really!_   With a loaf of plain white bread and a pack of plastic cheese wrapped singles, you have food that will last you _more_ than a few days.  Maybe even a week!  And three, it’s freaking delicious!  Hello!  _Melted cheese?!_ It’s easy, no fuss and it’s a toasted gooey mess of a party in your mouth!  (shrugs like all she had said should be obvious)

 

**REGINA** :  (squints her eyes, pensive pause)  Hmm… and how long did it actually take you to come up with all that?

 

**EMMA** :  Well… I’ve had some time to think about it.  Like, on and off since I was 11.  (hugs Regina tighter as Regina shakes with laughter silently)  I will teach you how to make the _perfect_ sandwich!

 

**REGINA** :  (taken aback with wide eyes, looks affronted, mouth gapes open)  I _know_ how to _melt_ cheese between two slices of bread on a frying pan, thank you very much!

 

**EMMA** :  (leans forward and seductively licks the outer shell of Regina’s ear and then flicks her earlobe, enjoying Regina’s gasp, challenges softly in a breathy voice)  _Prove it._ (yelps in surprise when Regina pinches her bottom)

 

**REGINA** :  (moves slightly away from Emma)  Come with me.

 

**EMMA** :  (directs dazed lovey-dovey look at Regina, quickly understands)  OH!  You mean to the kitchen.  (giggles as they both get up)  I thought you meant…

**REGINA** :  I _know_ what you thought I meant.

 

(Emma circles her arms around Regina’s waist from behind and they walk in tandem to the door of the study.)

 

**EMMA** :  (promises)  Later.

 

(They both smile)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are more than welcome!
> 
> Tumblr: juicecupswanqueen


End file.
